Forum:2014-11-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- A large creature who lives by eating coal is not so farfetched once you think about it. I'm surprised that we haven't got such a critter here in the real world. I'm pretty sure that the cockroach could almost live for a day or so on coal rich in bitumens. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC) If that thing is the beast and therefore a heterodyne creation, that blue glow should mean, that it is still strong and not weakened. -- 14:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC) : I will be quite surprised if the creature this giant eye belongs to is not the Beast that Brother Ulm has been going on about; the Professors have been setting up the Beast's appearance for several pages now. If it is the Beast, and you are correct that the blue glow means it is "fully charged" and not as Father Gerät said it was, then perhaps it has been playing possum and was able to deceive the monks. Or perhaps Lady Selnikov did her homework well enough to know that she would have to recharge the Beast before it could rampage satisfactorily and had the means to do so in the vaults of St. Szpac. Or perhaps Phil and Cheyenne just aren't paying as much attention to consistency and detail as you are. : By the way, your name didn't appear after your message above, probably because you accidentally typed five "tildas" ('~') in a row rather than four. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:50, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :: I've often maintained that the Foglio's don't pay as much attention to consistancy and detail as their fans. I find it hard to see how anyone who regularly reads this comic would think otherwise. AndyAB99 (talk) 01:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) This is enough of a cliffhanger that we may switch to another scene on Wednesday; however, unless we switch to a new set of characters (new to Act 2, anyway), we will either join Gil and company or Dimo and the bears. But, since both of these groups are presumably heading towards Saint Szpac and, since Tweedle and company are already there, it shouldn't be too long before everyone is in one place and there is a big fight. Perhaps that will be the end of Act 2, Volume 1, which the Foglios have said is coming up very soon. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:17, November 10, 2014 (UTC) : You negleced to mention the coal consuming monster the Corbettites have been riding herd of for decades. Hungry monsters frequently attack out of frustration and this one is smart eough to speak the local language. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:34, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes, I didn't mean to leave out the Beast. I'm sure it will figure into the big fight. Maybe we will even get a double-page spread depiction of the battle in this volume before it ends; assuming, of course, that I am right about the big fight. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:34, November 11, 2014 (UTC)